The invention relates generally to bicycles, and more particularly to the mounting device of front wheel quick-release hubs.
A mounting device used for front wheel quick-release hubs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,922 which incorporates a pair of flexible clips mounted on the axle for manually moving between an inoperative position and an operative position. Each flexible clip includes an aperture or retainer means. Each front fork leg includes a stud or receiver means for inserting through the aperture to prevent accidental separation of wheel from fork even if the regular retaining means on the axle became loose. However, in operation, the alignment of the apertures with the studs for the engagement and disengagement therebetween is troublesome.